1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative lamp structure having a plurality of lamps which can be folded up for packaging when in its primary in-position stage, or can be stretched out to form a three dimensional construction by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spherical decorative lamp is in the shape of a sphere constructed with a plurality of semi-circular frame bars in cooperation with upper and lower positioning disks in order to form the shape of the sphere, wherein, each of the semi-circular frame bars can be mounted on a lateral edge thereof a plurality of lamps with lamp sockets. In this way, when the lamps are turned on for lightening on the spherical body, a bright shining decorative light emitting sphere is obtained.
Spherical decorative lamps mostly have their upper and lower positioning disks connected fixedly with each other, i.e., they are spheres when they are sent out from a factory. However, such a spherical decorative lamp in a fixed shape occupies larger volume, this makes trouble in transporting and packaging, thus makes higher cost. And a seller in displaying it or a buyer taking it home after buying will feel it bulky and inconvenient.
Therefore, some people designed such a spherical decorative lamp in a separated mode, an example is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,343. As shown in FIG. 1, the spherical decorative lamp in the U.S. patent includes an upper and a lower receiving seat A, and a plurality of frame bars B for mounting lamps. A plurality of clamping crevices A1 corresponding in number to the frame bars B are provided on each receiving seat A with a plurality of enlarged chambers A2 in the rear portions thereof. The frame bars B are formed integrally each on one end thereof a connecting end B2 and on the shank thereof a clamping seat B1 to clamp lamps (not shown). The frame bars B can have their connecting ends B2 press connected in the enlarged chambers A2 of a receiving seat A and are clamped by the clamping crevices A1. Although such a structure can separate the constructing elements of the spherical decorative lamp to make it easy in packaging with smaller members which result smaller volume, it creates a lot of parts, a buyer shall assemble by himself the parts including positioning of lamps, connecting of the frame bars B and the receiving seats A, and this is a bothersome thing.
Therefore, there has been being a product of spherical decorative lamp which is in an assembled mode and is foldable, for example, the product type 2128 called Crystal sphere made by Minami International Co. This decorative lamp laps the ends of a plurality of frame bars one over another, a plurality of connecting axles are used to make pivotal connection for the frame bars in different levels, thereby, all the frame bars can be stretched out or folded about the pivot. However, such design of a spherical decorative lamp makes it bad as a real sphere by the frame bars in different levels, it is not good aesthetically when in use, and the frame bars can not be accurately fixed in their desired positions by pivotal connecting in different levels and further make an aesthetical flaw on the whole sphere.
The object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lamp structure having a plurality of lamps with a plurality of frame bars which can be folded up for packaging and storage with smaller volume in cooperation with upper and lower positioning disks in a primary in-position stage. When a user buys it, he can conveniently proceed to a second stage of pressing positioning to render the frame bars and the upper and lower positioning disks to combine and form a three dimensional shape, and to be able to fold up for storage.
To obtain the above stated object, the frame bars are provided on the upper and the lower ends thereof with bases with engaging pins thereon. These engaging pins are provided with elastic hook ends, and positioning flanges are provided respectively at a distance away from their corresponding elastic hook ends. The upper and lower positioning disks are provided with a plurality of opened chambers corresponding in number to the frame bars, these opened chambers are provided near the internal ends thereof with through holes each with a diameter being smaller than that of the corresponding one of the engaging pins. The engaging pins of the upper and lower positioning disks can have their lower elastic hook ends passed through the through holes, so that the engaging pins can have their shanks between the elastic hook ends and the flanges movably combined with the upper and lower positioning disks in the primary in-position stage. Thereby, the frame bars can each be rotated about the pivot erected in the primary in-position stage to fold up into a flat state. When the user detaches the package, stretches the frame bars in a contrary direction, and presses the positioning flanges to completely get through the through holes in the second stage of pressing positioning, the frame bars can thus form the desired lamp structure.
The above stated frame bars can be in the form of semi-circles with other arciform sections or can be in the form of sequential bending portions whereby decorative lamps of various shapes can be formed.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.